The Brave Heroine
by AwesomeMama
Summary: On that day, she met a brave heroine that saved her from eternal loneliness. SetoxMary one-shot. ( Short ) NOTE: SOMEONE SAID THAT "HEROIN" IS A TYPE OF DRUG. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE "HEROINE". PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.


**_Hello! Yes, it's me, AwesomeMama. After doing ShinAya fan-fics, I felt like making a different pairing. And I choose MarySeto. Enjoy! ( Based on the song Imagination Forest. )  
NOTE! I updated the word "heroin" to "heroine" since heroin is a type of drug. _**

* * *

_"Don't make eye contact with people. They'll turn into stones."_

Those words keep repeating in the girl's mind. She hid herself away from the world after her mother's tragic death. She opened the window as she feels the morning air. On the tree branch, the girl saw a little blue bird chirping. "Where did you come from?" asked the girl while putting a half-read book aside.

_"The weather is surprisingly lovely today."_

_"The world is just as simple as it is, but it is me who's bizarre."_

No one ever understands what is it like living alone. Inside the woods far away from all of the people, is where she is located. That's why there was never any visitors that ever came.

_"Don't make eye contact!"_

She recalled those words again as she drinks a cup of herbal tea. Her hands twitched as she remembered it. All those stories that mother once told is what she lives in. But in the world where she wanted to live in is potentially impossible._ "Only for once, will you forgive me?"_

_"This world where I was born into, surprisingly there was life. Somewhere inside of me."_  
As she muttered those words, a faint smile was created by her lips. Muttering again.  
_"This wide world, where I expect a wide future.. Won't it knock on my door..?"_

I few minutes passed by that felt like hours. She drank her herbal tea while reading a story book.

_The brave heroine took the girl on an amazing adventure. They had many adventures with the wide world._

Oh, how she imagined that in her mind, filled with fantasies while gazing out of the window. The blue clear sky which reminded her of hope. Hope that the world will come and take her on a big adventure as said in the book.

**Suddenly,**

there was a voice of someone speaking outside. Shocked, she accidentally knocked over her half-drunk herbal tea resulting it to spill all over the table. _"What should I do..?"_ she thought, while starring past the door.

_"Don't make eye contact with people. They'll turn into stones."_

That is what her parents had heard and told her._ "It seems like my eyes were the same.."_ she thought. The way that it always goes like in the stories is why people fear someone like herself.

Her heart thumped as she heard the sound of knocking. That was the first time she heard knocking in so long. And to say that she was nervous, she fell on the ground. Making the elbow as a support for her to stand up, having the thought to hide from the stranger.

But it was too late. The person opened the door easily with a greeting._ "Hello? Is anyone here?"._  
That boy saw a girl on the floor, shivering with fear. The girl covered her eyes while bending her body downwards immediately.

_"Don't make eye contact! You'll turn into stone...!"_

The boy was shocked with her words. Slowly, the boy approached near her. The girl who is in fear, panicked while muttering the same words.

_"D-don't make.. Eye contact.. Y-you will turn.. Into.. S-stone.."_

She was petrified, not knowing what to do. The boy gave a laugh, then he said,

_"If I were to turn into stone, I too would be afraid. But wouldn't it be better if this world didn't have that sort of fear?"_

Those words made the girl stunned. She lifted her head slowly. Suddenly, a few drops of tear came out from her eyes, making her cry. The boy was surprised and struggled, not knowing what to do or say. He suddenly had an idea. He took out his phone and showed it to the girl.

_"L-look! Do you want to hear it?"_

The girl looked at that object with a questioning look. Without further ado, the boy takes one earphone out and puts it in the girl's ear. The girl was shocked at when he did that. But after a while listening to the song, she was flattered, amazed by the melodies, the vocal and the beats.

In response, the boy asked._ "How's the song?". "It's amazing!"_, the girl said with a big smile on her face. They both enjoyed the song while sitting in front of each other.

_"Say.. May I know your name?"_

_"Um.. It's Mary.."_

_"Nice to meet you Mary! I'm Seto. Please be kind to me."_

_"…O-okay...! Seto!"_

* * *

Years past by between blinks. Seto had grew bigger and much taller than when they first met. Mary hadn't changed a bit. Her height, her face, her voice.. Still all remain the same as always. She loved Seto and he felt the same way too.

Seto showed Mary the world, showed her how much she'd missed. Along with the other group members, she was happy to have all of them by her side.

This girl has finally found "life" inside of her.

_So the brave and fearless heroine saved the girl from eternal loneliness and lived happily ever after. The end._

Finished reading the story book, she sat down beside the boy while admiring his sleeping face.

_**She smiled.**_

* * *

_**Ahahahahahah. How was it? Did you like it?**_  
_**Me neither. Well, it's the best I could do. I am just a little girl-**_  
_**Thank you for reading and have a nice day-**_

_**Ohh! A big shout-out for my friends in facebook. Amazake-san, Chibiya-san, Hiyori-chan and Kano-kun and the others too. Thank you for always supporting me with.. Whatever I do! Love you guys!**_


End file.
